Un lindo detalle
by Hyuga96
Summary: En estas fechas decembrinas, Marinette detesta ver a su amado decaído, ella quiere hacer todo lo que pueda por no ver sus ojitos tristes. [Esta historia participa en el reto; "The perfect Gift" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*].


Todos estaban emocionados por las fiestas decembrinas que claramente estaban a la vuelta de la esquina… Alya expresaba que tendría una cena con su familia al igual que Nino, Nathaniel, Juleka y Mylene, por otra parte Rose comentaba que pasaría la navidad con su familia en Inglaterra, Chloe festejaría con su padre en una lujosa cena con personajes muy importantes, tal parece que eso la hacía feliz, Marinette por su parte también se encontraba muy emocionada, pues ella sentía que sería una navidad diferente, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo muy especial pasaría y eso en verdad la ilusionaba mucho.

Todos estaban conmovidos, sin embargo había una persona, una personita especialmente importante para Marinette que se veía especialmente triste…

Hey Adrien, ¿Qué harás tú, en esas fechas? - Preguntó Nino entusiasmado, Adrien fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aún no lo sé, Nino, supongo que estaré con Nathalie, dudo que mi padre tenga tiempo para festejar conmigo - Nino notó la tristeza de Adrien al hablar

No te preocupes hermano, sabes que eres bien recibido en mi casa cuando quieras- Nino palmea el hombro de Adrien, en su intento de dar ánimos.

Gracias Nino - dice Adrien recogiendo sus cosas para salir de la escuela.

Salieron de clases y Marinette no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Adrien estando triste.

No le has quitado la mirada de encima a Adrien desde que estábamos en el salón, bueno no es que sea novedad tampoco, pero lo miras como preocupada, ¿Pasa algo, Marinette? - Dijo Alya saliendo de la escuela, ella siempre tan observadora.

Es solo que escuche por accidente una conversación de Nino y Adrien, creo que Adrien se siente triste por la navidad, lo pasara solo - dijo Marinette cabizbaja y preocupada, como un relámpago se le metió una idea fabulosa a Alya.

Hagamos una fiesta entre los del salón el 24 de diciembre - dijo Alya emocionada, Marinette con el mismo entusiasmo asintió enseguida, pero su emoción duro muy poco.

Es una fantástica idea, Alya, pero ¿No crees que ese día todos querrán estar con su familia?- dice pensativa.

Obviamente seria después… o antes – dice la chica de anteojos

¡Tienes razón! podría ser más temprano, una convivencia navideña, es nuestro último año, creo que se nos vale, ¿no? - Dice la chica volviendo a tomar confianza

Eso es, se lo diré a Nino para empezar a organizar todo - dice rápidamente Alya tomando su teléfono.

Pero que Adrien no se entere, que sea una sorpresa - dice Marinette con estrellas en sus ojos empezando a imaginar cómo sería todo.

.

.

.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Sabrina? Tontanette y la Blogger quieren hacer una fiesta para animar a Adrien, ¿¡Sabes qué significa?! - Dice Chloe exaltada

Ehm.. ahm.. Que va a ser una gran fiesta para todos - dice Sabrina inocente, Chloe voltea los ojos en señal de fastidio

No seas tonta, Sabrina, significa que tenemos que hacer algo…- la rubia sonríe satisfactoriamente como si un plan ya tuviera en su mente.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y la fecha se iba acercando, todos lo organizaron cuidadosamente para que Adrien no lo supiera, Alya y Nino se encargaron de exponer el caso de que sería una sorpresa para Adrien, más que nada, todos lo apreciaban mucho así que no hubo oposición alguna.

Marinette personalmente se iba a encargar de los bocadillos que servirían, ella estaba tan emocionada, pues su pensamiento solo era que pasaría una navidad con Adrien y eso la llenaba de felicidad, incluso estaba haciendo un regalo muy especial para él, se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo incluso se trasnochaba para perfeccionarlo, y si no había tiempo, ¡Lo creaba! En verdad estaba muy emocionada.

Al día siguiente, le darían la noticia a Adrien, pero de pronto, un akuma fue liberado y Marinette tuvo que salir de ahí como rayo.

Ella junto con Chat Noir derrotaron al akuma sin embargo Ladybug notó algo peculiar en su compañero, se veía un poco desanimado.

Te noto raro, Chat ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dice Ladybug poco después de chocar puños

Si mi lady, en realidad no es nada- ríe sin ganas y antes de que Ladybug pudiera hacer más preguntas, Chat se adelanta - Mi lady, tus pendientes es hora de irte Ladybug toca sus pendientes como acto reflejo.

Tienes razón, Chat, nos vemos pronto - dice alejándose de donde estaban.

.

.

.

Cuando Marinette llegó de nuevo al salón se dio cuenta que Adrien ya no estaba, entonces llegó Chloe riendo burlona

¿Siguen esperando a Mi Adriboo para hacer su fiestecilla? Pues les aviso que Adrien y yo pasaremos la navidad juntos y NO necesitamos de ustedes - dice la rubia satisfecha.

Todos se desconcertaron pero decidieron ignorar lo que dijo, Nino se encargaría de preguntarle a Adrien más tarde…

Esa tarde Marinette daba un paseo por el parque, se encontraba un poco preocupada por lo que Chloe había dicho, ella se encontraba ilusionada al respecto de la fiesta de navidad que harían y no quería, ni podía pensar en las cosas que dijo la rubia, ella necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, mientras caminaba se topó con Adrien, quien también quería tomar aire fresco y relajarse, él se encontraba aun desanimado por las fechas que venían, de pronto vio a su amiga de brillante cabello azulado

Hola Marinette - dice Adrien alegre, la nombrada se puso más roja que un tomate

H-ho-la - dice nerviosa

¿Vas a algún lugar en especial? - Pregunta el rubio

N-no s-solo... Es- qque- y-yo, no se- se maldijo mil veces por ni siquiera dar una respuesta coherente a lo que le había preguntado, él joven rubio ríe.

¿Puedo hacerte compañía un rato? Quiero tomar aire fresco - dice apenado, la chica emocionada solo asiente rápidamente y sonríe.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Marinette se arma de valor y le pregunta sobre qué es lo que hará en navidad, Adrien mira hacia al frente cómo visualizando algo.

No tengo nada planeado, bueno osea se supone que tendré una cena con mi padre pero dudo que sea así, escuche de Nathalie que tiene un compromiso ese día -Marinette solo lo escuchaba atentamente - y Pues Chloe me invitó a una cena en el hotel de su padre pero no estoy seguro de querer ir - termina de relatar - ¿Qué harás tú? - Pregunta amablemente.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento y dice - Adrien ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a una fiesta el 24 de Diciembre? - Adrien sorprendido por la inusual invitación de Marinette.

¿Una fiesta? - Pregunta un poco incrédulo y sonrojado.

Será divertido, lo prometo, la pasaremos bien- dice ella tratando de convencerlo, él sonríe.

De acuerdo Marinette, me gustaría mucho acompañarte - le dice mirándola a los ojos con un rubor incontrolable.

.

.

.

El día llegó y Marinette había terminado el regalo de Adrien, lo había hecho con tanta dedicación, quería dejarle a Adrien un buen recuerdo de esta navidad, desde la mañana había checado todos los detalles de los aperitivos.

Calma Marinette, todo saldrá bien - le decía Alya constantemente

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto, Alya- la morena sonríe dulcemente al mismo tiempo que acomoda sus anteojos.

Marinette es tiempo de que te calmes, vayas a arreglarte para lucir perfecta está noche, Adrien te estará esperando, aún no sé de donde sacaste tanto valor para pedirle que viniese a la fiesta- dice Alya sincera, Marinette se sonroja y asiente

Tienes razón Alya, debo relajarme y arreglarme para esta preciada noche- las chicas se despiden y quedan de verse en la casa de Mylené.

Para esa noche, Marinette eligió un bonito vestido rojo con zapatos a juego, se soltó el cabello y se maquillo un poco, su madre le había regalado unos pendientes hermosos, largos dorados con intersecciones rojas.

Te ves hermosa, Marinette, seguro Adrien se sorprenderá de verte - dice tikki, Marinette termina de arreglarse y busca el regalo que con tanto cariño había hecho

Espero le guste - dice sería.

No te preocupes Marinette, le encantará - le dice la pequeña kwami

Gracias tikki, espero que si - la chica se levanta del tocador y suspira grandemente - Bueno, es hora de irnos- dice ella en un suspiro, mientras tikki entra en el bolso que la chica llevaba.

Al salir de su casa, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a nevar un poco, por suerte llevaba su chaqueta negra, iba caminando cuando a lo lejos vio a Chloe y a Sabrina hablando con Nathalie, _"Esto no me pinta bien"_ pensaba Marinette, se acercó a donde ellas estaban y pregunto si todo estaba bien, Chloe la miro triunfante mientras Nathalie le decía que Adrien no la acompañaría está noche pues ya tenía un compromiso con la srita bourgeous y sería una falta de respeto dejarla así, Marinette no podía creerlo _"Ella lo planeo Todo"_ pensó furiosa

¿Adrien está de acuerdo? - fue lo único que se permitió verbalizar, la chica estaba hecha un fuego, Chloe burlona contesto al cuestionamiento de Marinette.

Acabo de hablar con él, me pidió que te explicará la situación - Marinette apretó con todas sus fuerzas el regalo que traía en sus manos, dio pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ellas, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia el parque más cercano que le quedaba.

Al llegar ahí, soltó todo el sentimiento que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, era coraje, tristeza, decepción, impotencia, no podía creer que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano y ver la cara de satisfacción de Chloe, esa sonrisa burlona al ver todos sus planes caídos.

.

.

.

Él por su lado se encontraba enojado en su habitación, no lo habían dejado salir a la fiesta, y para acabarla, lo obligaban a ir a la cena con Chloe, su padre no estaba en la casa, había dejado indicaciones a Nathalie de que lo llevaran a la cena de la familia Bourgeous, él prefirió pasar como enfermo a ir con ella, la rubia había sido su única amiga desde niños y lo valoraba, sin embargo ella era muy cruel con todos y muy pesada, algo que a él no le agrada en lo absoluto. Por otro parte, se sentía muy mal por ni siquiera poder hablar con Marinette para explicarle y pedirle disculpas, a él, siempre le había parecido una chica tan agradable incluso muchas veces la veía en secreto y se sonrojaba, se preguntaba porque ella se ponía tan nerviosa cuando él le dirigía la palabra, también era muy divertida y graciosa.

Plagg salgamos - dijo el chico - Cuando menos quiero ir a sentir un poco el clima de esta navidad – dijo con desgano.

El kwami lo transformó y Chat Noir salió por la ventana.

Al salir, iba cabizbajo y tristón por la manera en que las cosas se habían dado esa noche, el joven iba brincando por los techos de las casas cuando de repente vio a Marinette a lo lejos en el parque, sentada en la fuente dónde normalmente él tenía sesiones de fotos, se acercó un poco para averiguar que estaba haciendo ahí, estaba llorando, se sintió tan mal y decidió ir más cerca, a donde ella estaba.

¿Que hace una chica tan linda, en una noche como está llorando en el parque? - Dijo el joven súper héroe.

Ella asustada por la aparición del héroe, levantó su rostro y se limpió un poco la cara.

¿Qué haces aquí, Chat?- dice sin mucha sorpresa

Ya sabes, un héroe nunca descansa, siempre en guardia, patrullando - él hacía movimientos de "fortachon" intentando una sonrisa de la chica, al no ver resultado se tornó un tanto serio - ¿Porque llorabas? Mira que has estropeado tu lindo maquillaje -

-Ya no importa - dice la chica volviendo a derramar lágrimas sobre el regalo - Yo solo quería que él pasara una buena navidad, estaba tan ilusionada con esto y llega siempre a arruinarlo -

¿De quién hablas, Marinette? ¿Quieres contarme? - Ella tomo aire pero con la misma volvió a derramar lágrimas.

Chloe – dijo ella decaída - me dijo que Adrien iría a una cena con ella, en lugar de a la fiesta que tenía conmigo... E-es decir... Con todos los compañeros de nuestro salón... Incluso… Me esforcé tanto por este día, yo solo deseaba que él pasara una noche memorable, no quería que se sintiera triste, prepare un regalo para él... Pero ya lo he estropeado... No puedo darle algo así... Ni siquiera sé cuándo lo veré de nuevo - Marinette se desahogó totalmente con Chat - Yo hubiera entendido si el me lo hubiera explicado, pero ¿porque con Chloe? -

El chico se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había hecho llorar a su amiga, ella se había esforzado tanto por este día, por otro lado, no entendía porque Chloe había dicho algo así, ni siquiera entendía como había llegado la información a Chloe, Chat la abrazo.

Y has pensado que ¿tal vez Chloe lo invento para molestarte? -

La asistente de su padre estaba presente y no lo negó - dice tristemente la chica, arruga más la bolsa dónde traía el regalo, cuando se dio cuenta, abrió la bolsa y miró la bufanda que con tanto esmero había hecho.

Chat vio la bufanda - ¿Tú… la hiciste? - Pregunto sorprendido a lo que ella solo asiente

Seguramente le encantará al chico cuando la reciba - dice levantándose y tomándola del hombro, ella le sonríe.

Tengo que irme, no llores más, que te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes - el chico se alejó un poco para irse.

¡Chat! - Grita Marinette a lo que el súper héroe voltea - Gracias y espero que pases una feliz navidad - le dice con una sonrisa que a los ojos verdes del héroe fue como un destello de luz.

Igualmente para ti, Marinette - él le sonríe y se va.

Cuando Marinette se queda sola en el parque sale tikki del bolso que la chica había dejado en la fuente.

¿Quién diría que Chat Noir puede ser tan reconfortante, no es así Marinette? - Dice tikki saliendo del bolso.

Tiene su lado - dice ella mirando el oscuro cielo.

No lo iba a admitir pero Chat Noir le hizo sentir un gran apoyo en ese momento, incluso la hizo sentir mejor, tal vez si Adrien no estuviera ella podría darle una oportunidad a Chat.

¡Marinette! - la nombrada voltea al instante, era Adrien que venía corriendo hacia ella. - Me alegra tanto encontrarte - dice con su tierna sonrisa - Quería avisarte que no podría acompañarte está noche - la chica agachó la mirada y él lo noto - Te ves muy.. Linda, Marinette - dice sonrojado.

Gr-gracias, no te preocupes, y-yo entiendo -dice con una tenue sonrisa, escondiendo tras ella el regalo que había hecho.

¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? - dice el joven sonriendo curiosamente, aun cuando ya sabía lo que era.

A-ah y-yo p-pues.. Es para ti- dice Marinette hecha un tomate por lo roja que estaba, no sabía nuevamente de donde había sacado valor.

¿Para mí? Gracias Marinette - Dice tomando el regalo y abriéndolo, no aguantaba las ganas de poder tocar la suave tela que había visto hace un momento.

Al verlo, sonrió ampliamente, era una bufanda color azul marino hecha a mano con sus iniciales grabadas con hilo dorado al final de la prenda.

Feliz Navidad, Adrien – dice la chica sonrojada, brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Feliz Navidad, Marinette – contesta el rubio, enfocando una profunda y tierna mirada a su amiga.

Y de pronto cuando ella menos lo esperaba Adrien se acerca a ella y le planta un inocente beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias por este lindo detalle, y por organizar una fiesta especialmente para mí, Nino me lo contó, Gracias por todo esto, Marinette - la chica aún no asimilada que Adrien le había dado un beso - Lo siento por no tener un presente para ti - dijo apenado.

\- Para mí, el mejor regalo esta navidad es saber que tú eres feliz - dice sonrojada

\- Todo gracias a ti – dice Adrien abrazándola.


End file.
